Ash's Pokephilia Harem
by The King Of Sin
Summary: After being raped by an Eevee and her sisters. Ash leanes that he likes to have sex with pokemon. M for Rape and future stuff.


**This is a story from my friend ZERO MASON's Ash and Pokemon story. I liked it and asked both ZERO and fayt098 if I could take this. **

Chapter 0ne: The Eevee Sisters Rape Ash.

It was a nice and sunny day in Pallet Town. The Pidgeies were cherping in the sun light and other poke ran throw the woods. Then the sunlight shined into the window and there is Ash Ketchem watching the final round of the pokemon championship.

"Honey, you should really get out. You've been watching the t.v. for the last five dayus," Delia Ketchum said as she walked into her sons room.

"I know, I just want to see this last match." Ash replide as as he watched a Gengar taking on a Onix. In just a few minutes, the Onix was out cold and the trainer of the Gengar was declaed champion.

"Okay Ash, go out and play." Delia said as she watched her son walk out of the room and out into the great out doors.

Ash walked down the road, waving at some of his neighbors and some of his friends. Ash then came the huge forest just outside of Pallet Town. His mother told him not to go in there by himself, he was going to be a pokemon train in just four months and he thought he woud be fine. Ash walked into the forest and saw a lot of pokemon, but little did he now that some was watching him.

"Look, a male." said a female voice from a tree not to far from were Ash was.

"Finaly, we all need this." said another female voice.

"Not yet, lets what just a little more." said yet another female voice and the others agreed to wait just a little while longer. In just a few minutes, Ash was lost and it started to get dark.

"Now, lets go." said the first female voice and they set the plan in action.

"What was that?" Ash said as he heared something move in a bush. Then a Eevee came out and looked cute at him. "Well, hello there." Ash said as he walked over and petted her on the haed. But as he was forced on Eevee, he didn't notice that he had some more company. Out of no where, four trntinacle like things wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

"Hey, what the?" Ash was cut off as he was pulled back and forced on his back. Scared sinceless, Ash looked at what was happening, and saw he was sirounded by pokemon. The one holding him down was a grass type, but he had no idea on what was going on and what kind of pokemon these were.

"Good, now hold him tight Leafeon." said Eevee in her own language to her sister.

"He's not going anywhere. Flareon now burn off his clothes, but be careful not to hurt him." Leafeon said.

"No sweat." Flareon said as she used Ember to burn Ash's clothes off but it was not enough to hurt him. Now Ash was completely naked infront of these pokemon.

"Look, here's getting hard." said Eevee as she walk up to Ash and then started to lick the simi-hard member.

"No, please stop." Ash cryed as he tryed to get free, but the Vines from Leafeon won't bougeing. Soon, Ash was hard, and Eevee and the other looked in ay at the si inch dick.

"I'll take it first." Eevee said as she got ontop of Ash, lined up his member, and pushed herself down on to it.

"NO stop it please." Ash cryed as he felt her inner walls went around his dick and she then began to bounce up and down. Eevee was leacken juices as she fuck the young boy and hering him cry turned her on more. In just momments, she climaxed and her iin walls grabbed his dick, making him coat her insides with his seed.

"My turn." said a puople creater as she took Eevee's place.

"Have fun, Espeon." Eevee said as she layed down and watched her sister rode the young man, and in just a few minutes both came.

"Well, lets turn up the heat." Flareon said as she dove on to his dick.

"AHHHH, It HURTS." Ash cryed outas tears began to fall down his checks. This one hurt like hell, because her inside were like fire. He felt like his dick was on fire, and soon he came for the third time.

"Who's next?" Flareon as she climped down fron her ride.

"He looks like he's in pain. How about you, Glaceon?" Leafeon asked.

"Sure." Glaceon said as she climped on to the crying boy. And as soon as she monted him, Ash felt better. Her ice cold insides made his dick began to feel better. And soon, he came in her. Glaceon got off, and Umbreon took her place. Nothing sepcail happened with Umbreon and he came in her. The sane with Vaporeon, but as soon as she was done. It was Jolteon's turn.

"Yes, it's my turn." Jolteon said as she got ready and impald herself on to the dick.

"AHHHHH."Ash yeld out as her spiky fur began to stab his lower area, to the point of bleeding. Soon he came as did her and she lifted herself off him. Then Leafeonlet the kid go, but he didn't even try to get up. Leafeon then got in the same possision her sister did and began to ride the boy.

"Ohhhh." Ash cryed as he felt Leafeon's juices pure on to his dick and into his wound, but felt better. Ash did not know that female Leafeon cum heals. Soon, Leafeon was given a helping of cum in her to. She climped down, and her along with her sister were getting ready to leave. But she then looked at the human they had just raped and stopped.

"Guy, we can't just leave him here." Leafeon said and her sister stopped, looked at each other, abnd then at her.

"Your right, Espeon read his mind and find were he lives." Eevee said as Espeon's eyes glow pouple.

"Fond it." Espeon said.

"Good, now telaport him in his room." Eevee said in with in seconds he was gone. And the eight walked away, but one still had what just happened on her mind.

'_What have we just done.'_

**That's the end of chapter one and next time. Ash gets his Pikachu, he meats the Eevee sister again, and gets a big serprice.**


End file.
